Card Captor Sakura:- Sakura and the Death of a Time Soldier
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say... Death is not always an easy thing to cope with. Rated M Just to be safe! [Also because of my abnormal writing format]


[Hey Hey! I am going to try writing from finish to beginning soon... This may/may not work...I'll do my best though! I'm sorry, but I have to get all the different angles of my original characters sorted and realistic before I start work on my very long story called:- The Time Soldiers. Please bear with me ^^;]

[ONE SHOT]

* * *

The time: 2:55am Location: Roof of Tomoeda Elementary Weather: Raining, overcharst with the sound of Thunder in the clouds

Sakura Kinomoto stood with Syaoran Li with Yue and Kero in the sky with Tomoyo on Kero's back.

Tomoyo and Syaoran watched as Sakura raced towards a girl who was covered in injury's and heavy battle damage. She looked almost 19 years old. Sakura stopped in front of her, immediately noticing that she was barely breathing as she looked up at Sakura.

Her right hand was on the left hand of her body... She had been trying to hold the blood in... Which was proving useless. She had been wincing every two minutes because of the sheer pain she was in.

Her cybernetics was starting to fail, Tomoyo could tell at least that much because her eye scanner was starting to getdimmer and dimmer in colour, from Blue to see through. Her breathing (Albiet she was barely beathing) sounded harsh and extremely forced. Her eyes, which they thought were originally sky blue was slowly turning black.

Sakura went from watching her to extremely concerned. "Ho- Are you alright?" She whispered on the rather harsh weather that surrounded them.

Syaoran stepped forward as well, "What's your name?"

The girl half smiled as she took in a breath which sounded like sandpaper against a piece of metal.

"That sounds like... Sakura! That's the same noise that a machine would make if it was going into shutdown!" Tomoyo shouted down to her best friend.

Sakura glanced a concerned look at Tomoyo and then she looked back to the mechanical human being that stood before them.

Syaoran stepped closer until he could hear the girl's rather slow and painful voice.

"If I could trace every mistake that I've made...I would...have..." She smiled for a moment, than she began to fall forwards as the last bit of her cybernetic's failed and her eye scanner went clear see through.

Sakura shook her head quickly then made a very quick move. Just as the girl fell towards her, Sakura caught her in her arms and gently placed the girl's head onto her lap. On the motion of Sakura's hand:- Tomoyo, Yue and Kero landed next to them and raced over to them.

Sakura looked over the girl's obvious injury's. She looked to Yue. "Can you help me?" Yue, for a moment looked confused, almost as soon as he knew what Sakura wanted, he kneeled down next to her, offering whatever help he could give.

"Can you tell me your name?"

The brown haired half human half machine nodded slowly. "Name's Molly..." She winced in a lot of pain as a small stream of blood fell out of her mouth.

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she remembered a book she had read as a kid. "Sakura... If I remember my childhood book correctly... Sh-"

"She's Molly Polinsky... One of the Time Soldiers... Who were about three generations above Clow" Kero stated, making Yue look between him and Molly.

Syaoran kneeled down in front of her. "Is it true? Are you really the legendary Time Soldier, that we've all heard about?"

The girl smiled slightly, then winced in pain again. "I don't know about "Legendary"...The name's... Molly Polinsky... I know that for a fact"

Yue's eyes went wide. "The Time Soldier's never showed themselves... Why did you?"

Molly slowly rose her arm towards the sky. "I stopped them from attacking and killing Sakura"

Sakura looked up with the others, and their eyes widened again. Up above them was the wreckages of several massive starships which looked as though they were decomposing.

"Impossible..." Syaoran whispered.

Tomoyo kneeled down on the other side of Molly and stoked her hair slowly. "You'll be okay"

Molly turned her head to Tomoyo as she lowered her arm. Her eyes were slowly starting to turn see through. She estimated that she only had 5 minutes left. That was being optimistic.

"Why did you help us? You would have been able to survive without helping us, wouldn't you?"

Molly shook her head slowly. "No...I had one more duty to do, it was either that...Or die while watching Sakura die... Now that I've helped Sakura to live... I hope th-"

The heavy damaged Time Soldier turned her head towards the sky as soft sunrays pierced the clouds.

She slowly smiled. As Sakura looked at her eyes. "I... I don't know what to do!"

Molly closed her eyes, while continuing to smile. "I...I can... I can...hear...Angels...Singing..." Her body slowly started to stop moving as the main cybernetic noise... That had been very strong in motion, started to slowy down. Much the same as a hard drive circular disc would when it was almost dead.

"M...Micheal..."

In her mind and spiritual body Molly could see her former commanding officer, who she had fell in love with many moons ago. "It's okay Molly... You can let go now"

Molly opened her eyes as everyone heard a flute being played including the soldier herself. "Sakura... I only have less than a minute... I think"

Sakura turned her attention back to Molly. "What is it Molly?" She reached down and held Molly's hand, giving it a reassuring low pressure sqease.

"I... I protected you all...Because of one thing..."

Tomoyo and everyone looked to her as Molly was literally 10 seconds from peace. "I have...always...forever...loved...each...and...every...one..of..y-"

At was at that moment. At 3:15am. Sakura had recorded. The death. Of one of the most legendary and helpful people she had ever seen. Molly Polinsky. Was finally at peace.

Molly lost conciousness after as Sakura whispered one last thing to her.

"I can say this. I may not ever know as much as your group. But I know... That everyone. Even us, the people you didn't have the chance to really know. We all loved you Molly. Th-Thanks for helping us. Without you, everything would have never been the same. Rest In Peace."

At her funeral, the most amazing thing happened. Every single hero from every corner of the universe's, ranging from Sonic The Hedgehog right the way through to Herro Yuy and finishing at the Architect. Was there. They all lowered their heads that night. Giving their respects to one girl. One shining light in the darkness which threated to overcome all of them. One that they would never forget:- Molly Matilda Polinsky.

* * *

Well... That was one... I think... Of my best fanfics...Which involved a character death. If you all want to see anymore character deaths from whichever fandom/universe you like... I can try to do one :-) You never know ;)

I know some of you may be getting fed up with my original Time Soldier characters... 'Specially Molly. Then again, I will be introducing you to all of them eventually. Just sit tight, wait and see, you'll be rewarded ;)

I almost forgot! The flute that was playing? It was:-

Track Name: Anicent Air Artist: Dan Gibson CD: In The Midst Of Angels Part of the Solitudes collection.

I LOVE this track! Look it up if you like! :D

Ja Ne!

~JLA


End file.
